


The Glitch

by AKK, Bruinhilda



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruinhilda/pseuds/Bruinhilda
Summary: Zach suffers from a particularly evil malfunction in the early days of his bionics: he reacts to the Tri-D remote control, and his son is a passionate "zapper"...a collaborative chat story by AKK & Bruinhilda.





	The Glitch

Idea:  Zach suffers from a particularly evil malfunction in the early days of his bionics: he reacts to the Tri-D remote control, and his son is a passionate "zapper"...   
  
"No, no, commander. SIR. Please. It's just my son watching channel 6..."   
     "Dare I ask what will happen if he changes to the Playboy channel, Captain?"   
     <embarrassed studying of boots> "Better don't."   
  
"Son, would you _please_  stop channel surfing? At least while we have company? I've already offended 3 officers by inadvertantly making an obscene gesture when you press the channel button. And I dislike walking into the fridge on a continuous basis as well."   
  
"Dad, where are all the batteries?"   
     "Confiscated until Q-Ball fixes this glitch."   
     "How am I supposed to watch Tri-D without a remote?"   
     "GV can change the channels for you."   
     GV: "Little Zach, please, not so fast! I'm getting quite dizzy!"   
  
Z: "And now to the two of us, QBall..." <impressive growl worth the Goose>   
     Q: "Captain, I am doing my best! But you must realize, that with over 2 billion fine bio-mechanical nerve connections in your arm alone, tracking the problem to the specfic faulty ones will take _time_!"   
     Z:  <leaning in closer> "Fix. It. NOW."   
     Q: "Ah, Fredrick? Hold all my calls until further notice. I've got a few billion circuits to test before I find myself dropped off of the charging platform..."


End file.
